Ginny's waiting for her hero
by Salvatore-Means-Savior
Summary: He left right after the wedding to fight the Dark Lord. He haunts her memories as he fights a battle for life and death. Still she waits for his to return. Oneshot!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters used. Also to that point I do not own the song as well!**

It was almost sunset in Ottery St Catchpole. If you looked close enough you would see a house sat on a hill that seemed to be haphazardly built, almost in a topsie tarbie way. This house was usually filled with noise and laughter in fact just a few months ago a very strange assortment of people were seen coming and going from the house. Foreigners some said. Either way tonight it was quiet. If you looked way up, almost to the top, you would see a window framing a girl with fiery red hair. She looked down on the land around the house with sad eyes, not really seeing. Her name was Ginevra Weasley and her heart was broken by the love of her life.

Harry Potter, called by some the boy who lived, had left to fulfill his destiny and fight the one the world called the Dark Lord. Voldemort had come into power, recently at full force, killing everyone he came across. Even the legionary Dumbledore could not withstand him. He was killed just months ago during her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His death caused Hogwarts to close. That is way three months into term she was still sitting at home.

She had seen him only for a few weeks when he came to see her brother Bill married to Fleur Delacour. They had danced together that night. Just one dance but to her it seemed to be much more. It was that night that Harry promised her that he would return, he would somehow get back if only just to see her one last time. She cried that night in his arms and in front of her whole family. He just held her close and tired to make the hurt go away.

Just days later he left, two others she cared deeply about followed him to war. Her brother Ron and her best girlfriend Hermione Granger followed not three days after. She was left alone, all alone, with no one. She had no connection to them to find out if even now, six months later, if any were still alive.

_Where have all the good men gone_

_And where are all the gods?_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night toss and turn and dream of what I need_

It was dark, very dark, and almost impossible to see. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley slowly made their way across the field to the Riddle Mansion where they new **He** was. They crept along the grounds being careful to watch their surroundings and make sure no alarms were set off. Hermione suddenly stopped and turned to look around them. She felt something. It didn't feel right. The boys noticed and stopped, looking at her curiously. A twig snapped near by and they all turned, immediately going back to back so they could defend themselves. A group of Deatheaters was suddenly upon them. Quickly the trio started firing curses and jinxes in every direction.

They fought back some of the worst killers there ever was. They killed some and wounded others. The wounded were tied up and left for the Aurors to find later. Suddenly Ron yelled, "Harry go ahead. We have this." Harry cursed another and nodded his head to tell his friend that he heard him. Hermione quickly shot a group of the Deatheaters apart with a stunner so Harry could get through and continue on to the real threat, Voldemort himself, leaving two of the people he loved like family alone to fight back some of the worst killers they had ever known.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

With a heavy sigh Ginny pulled herself from her window. She slowly walked over to her bed. Her body told her that she was exhausted but she knew that she would not sleep well tonight. Her heart told her that something was going to happen tonight. She laid down listening to the storm that was beginning to rage outside, thunder rolled not to far off. Slowly she fell into a restless sleep.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

She saw him. He was running down hallways and up stairs. He was running to what most would call certain death, but as always, he was not afraid. He was never afraid, she was afraid for him. Silently she started to cry in her sleep, dreaming about the man who stole her heart so long ago.

_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

Harry ran for all he was worth towards the one man who he hated above all others, the man that had ruined his life on so many occasions. Voldemort had killed his parents, his godfather, his mentor and threatened his new family so many times in the last seven years. Above everything else Harry wanted to see Voldemort dead.

Finally, he came face to face with death himself, Voldemort was in a room at the top of a flight of steps. He sat in a high backed chair, giving the presence of a King, in front of a fire waiting for Harry to meet him. When they saw each other neither spoke. Both knew how much the other loathed them. Slowly, almost regally, Voldemort stud from his throne to face the man destined to either destroy him or be destroyed by him. "So boy, it ends here tonight." Voldemort hissed. Harry said nothing just continued to stare at him with hate. "Fine then, let's finish this. I want to meet that little red head that you have had your eye on for so long now." Voldemort laughed.

Suddenly he stopped and looked into Harry's murderous eyes. For the first time Voldemort felt fear. Suddenly, "Avada Kedavra!" was shouted by both casters and the green spell shot from both wands only to meet in the middle of the room creating a blinding flash and a thunderous boom...

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

Ron and Hermione ran up to the room, both were bloody and beaten. They had fought through the Deatheaters as fast as they were able, wanting to help Harry in any way that they could. They, along with the Deatheaters that remained, had seen the flash of light and heard the boom that rocked the land around the house. When they got to the room where Harry and Voldemort were they gasped. The room was no more. It was just rubble laying everywhere. In the middle of it lay two bodies. Suddenly they saw something that made their hearts stop…

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea _

_I would swear that there's someone somewhere_

_Watching me_

Ginny suddenly sat up in her bed, her tear stained cheeks flushed from the heat her magic had created around her. She had seen everything. The fight with the Deatheaters, Harry running free of them and into the house, Hermione and Ron fighting them back to join Harry. The fight with Voldemort and the out come of both fighters being knocked to the ground, one dead and one very much alive, one walking slowly and painfully over to his victim to stand over his body. A smile slowly formed on her face.

Harry smiled as he looked down on the rubble and at the body of the man who had ruined his life so much. He was dead, Voldemort was gone, he would never threaten him or his family again. Slowly Harry turned to the two people standing behind him, and he held out his arms for them. Hermione ran into his arms with tears running down her face. Harry lifted the girl he thought of as a sister off her feet to spin her around. When he sat her on her feet she backed away for Ron to hug his long time friend. Hermione felt the tears on her face and she smiled at the sight in front of her. "Let's go home." She heard Harry laugh. She nodded as Ron lifted her off the ground in a hug then with her holding each of their hands they started back to the place they called home.

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the flood_

_I can feel his approach_

_Like the fire in my blood_

Quickly Ginny ran to her door, yanked it open, and started to run down the steps of the Burrow. As she want she woke everyone staying at the house. Her family stuck their heads out their doors asking, 'what was the matter?' She kept running ignoring them all. Soon they were following her down the steps calling for her to, 'stop'. She ran straight out into the yard where the sun was just starting to come up and fog was still settling on the wet ground. Her family followed crowding in the door of the house. Mrs. Weasley called her back saying that she would catch her death being outside in only her night things. Ginny ignored her mother and watched the horizon. When she saw them, her heart skipped a beat and a smile formed on her face.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

Slowly Harry, Hermione, and Ron climbed the hill that lead to the place Harry called home. Harry walked a little in front of the others with Ron and Hermione walking a short distance behind with their arms around each other. As soon as they broke through the fog and Ginny saw Harry she broke into a run to get to them. Distantly she could hear the others behind her try to catch up with her. Ron and Hermione quickly ran ahead to greet her first.

Hermione reached the girl first and they hugged with tears running down both of their faces. Next Ron walked up to hug his little sister. He swept her up off her feet in a bone-crushing hug. When he released her so that he could go hug their mother, Ginny looked to Harry who was still trying to get up the hill his injuries making it hard for him to go up the incline.

She ran to him throwing herself the last few feet knocking them both to the ground, causing them to roll back a few steps. She cried again with renewed tears of joy. Before she noticed what he was doing, he captured her lips in a kiss that she would remember for the rest of her life. Slowly they pulled apart and Harry looked up at her from his place underneath her. "Hey Gin, I came back for you, just like I promised." He whispered with a smile. Ginny laughed aloud as she put her head on his chest and slid to lay beside him with a sigh. They laid there watching the sun come up. Slowly the rest of her family came over and sat around them all watching the sunrise, none having a care in the world.

**Any way there it is! I have never written a song fic before but HP to seem to be my muse. I have another HP story that many people seem to like. It is even in a C2! If you would like a music video that I have made over at You Tube that you can watch goes with this story. Just search for Irishcherry to find it.**


End file.
